Next in the World of the XFiles
by imaginaryLife
Summary: Mulder and Scully get away and John and Monica are arrested for aiding the escape...rnMSR DRR Please r&r!rnI'm so sry its all cramped together! I didnt do it like that on purpose.


disclaimer:I do not own xfiles or characters from xfiles Mulder opened his eyes in the motel room and blinked sleepily. Then rose up and looked to his side where Scully was still sleeping. He smiled at thinking how beautiful she was and how much he cared for her. After putting his sweat pants on he looked at the clock, which said 8:00 a.m., he walked to the bathroom and washed his face. He dried his face then looked in the mirror to see Scully standing behind him wearing his shirt and smiling lovingly at him. He smiled back and turned around putting his hands on her shoulders. "I didn't wake you did I?" he asked caringly. She leaned her head onto his hand and kissed his arm, "No, you didn't wake me. How'd you sleep?" Mulder held her cheek with his hand and brushed across her eye with his thumb. "Better than I ever have knowing you were beside me. What about you?" "Same." She kissed his lips gently and then hugged him tightly. "Mulder, last night I had forgotten it all. I was completely lost in you. I kept telling myself that that was all a bad dream and that when I woke up we'd be together in your apartment instead of a motel room in Texas. Then I looked around and noticed that it wasn't a bad dream, that we're really living this. I won't lie Mulder I'm terrified as you but as long as we're together we won't lose anything." Mulder and Scully were both about to cry. "I know. I know that if I didn't have you through all these years then I would have most definitely not made it through anything. I wouldn't have survived when I was abducted and I wouldn't have made it through all those times when I was discouraged." Mulder said softly as he hugged close to her and kissed her head. Scully looked up at him and smiled as he wiped the tears from her face. "What do we do now Mulder? Where do we go?" without missing a beat he replied, "We have to move now. We have to get back to D.C. and then to Canada as fast as we can." Scully was surprised at his suggestion. "Mulder they'll be waiting for us, they'll, they'll catch us as soon as we're in sight." "That's why we have to hurry, I have a plan. Put your clothes on okay, and then we'll get something to eat before we check out." Mulder replied as he let go of her and walked over to the door. They quickly dressed and got the few things they had with them together then went to get something for breakfast in the lobby. They ate quickly and left as soon as they could they reached a payphone and Mulder called The Lone Gunmen. "Lone Gunmen." Mulder said when the other phone was picked up. "Langly is that you? This is Mulder. I need your help." Langly was very happy to hear from Mulder. "We thought you'd been executed by now Mulder. We've been mourning your death and you've been alive? That's sick." Mulder kind of laughed and smiled at his friend's humor and then said quickly. " Listen I was supposed to be executed but I got away. I'm with Scully in Texas, we have got to get back to D.C. and we thought maybe you could give us some help maybe hack into a computer, make something explode or something so we can get back to D.C. undetected. Get to Agents Reyes and Dogget and A.D. Skinner a.s.a.p. They'll help, tell them that we're fine, and ask how Gibson is okay no questions just do it thank you guys and I have to hurry okay? Bye." Scully and Mulder rushed to the car and sped off quickly.  
Meanwhile back in D.C. Agents Reyes and Dogget were being held in the same place Mulder had been held in and A.D. Skinner was talking to Director Kursh about how he could get them out and was puzzled as to how they were arrested and not he too. "I could only make them believe you weren't in on the escape, they didn't believe me when I told them that you were all with me at that time." Kursh explained to Skinner. "Where's the boy now? I want to help if I can." Skinner was surprised at the question and gesture of kindness. "The boy is in care of the state with a fake name." Skinner lied. He was actually in the care of Scully's mother at the time. Agents Reyes and Dogget were being mistreated as Mulder had been. After they had gotten back from the dessert they were arrested for aiding the escape of a prisoner. They had an alibi and they had a witness who wasn't the most reliable choice but was someone that the judges should believe. Their witness was Director Kursh. They trusted him enough to let him lie for them but the higher authorities didn't believe him thus far. Monica looked through the bars between her cell and agent Dogget's. "John." she said. "What do you think will happen to us?" He looked helplessly up at the bar window. "I'm not sure Monica, I guess we'll be tried and get the penalty that Mulder was supposed to get." John said as he stood and walked over to the bars. She laughed a weak and defeated laugh. "You're supposed to try to cheer me up, not tell me that you think they're going to kill us." She replied as she put her hand through the bars onto his arm. He smiled as he looked down at her hand and said, "Well I'm sorry. I guess this is my fault. I shouldn't have dragged you onto the X-files in the first place." She smiled, squeezed his arm and said. "I was just kidding John I know we probably won't get out of here. Besides that you have no idea how glad I was to get to see you again and I have so much more here than I did working on a few cases usually with people I didn't know and here I have you and Scully and Mulder and everyone. You've really helped me John don't be sorry for anything." He just smiled at her with that smile he always had when she and him were together. He never wanted this for her though. Not for her to die for something she was only involved in because of him. He looked at her hand again and she touched his cheek and smiled at him. He didn't know what he was about to say but he had to let her know what he felt for her. "I know that we'll probably never get out of this place and into the world to live again. That's why I wanted to tell you something that I'm not exactly sure how to say." She looked at him expectantly and said gently, "What is that John?" He looked at her with his eyes wide and vulnerable looking. "Monica, I really care about you even as more than just a friend. I love you." He looked up after he said this to see her face looking deep in thought though she didn't have to think at all about her reaction. She smiled and put her hands on his cheeks holding his face in her hands. "John," She said softly. "I love you too" She smiled and brushed her thumb across his lips. He smiled back at her and kissed her hand. At that moment the soldiers came in and started yelling at them so fast they could barely understand what they'd said. One of the soldiers hit Monica in the back of the head with the butt of their gun while in the next cell they did the same to John. After they had beaten the two agents thoroughly, they left their cells.  
Mulder and Scully were driving on the highway as fast as they could legally drive. They stopped at a gas station near the Texas/Oklahoma line. They were both really hungry and they didn't feel very confident about going in places seeing as how there were warrants out for their arrest. Scully went inside and paid for the gas and got some food that would last them for a couple of days as well as two jugs of water. When she returned she found Mulder talking into the payphone to Langly again. "What about them?" Mulder asked quickly followed by angry words through his teeth. "Son of a bitch." Scully was curious as to what he could be talking about, what he might have just learned. "Mulder, what's going on?" Mulder quickly wrapped up the conversation with Langly and then started walking to the car at a fast pace. When they reached the car he whispered to her, "Scully did you bring your cell phone?" A bit surprised by the question she looked at him cautiously and said, "Yes. Why?" Mulder was extremely serious and scared but levelheaded just the same. "Scully, we have to get rid of it quick they've been tracking our signal this whole time and they could find us right now if they wanted to." She quickly got the phone out of her purse and handed it to Mulder. He then threw it into the woods beside the gas station as far as he could throw it. They Speedily got away. They were scared now as to who they might run in to when they got to D.C.  
It was late, around three o'clock in the morning and Scully was sleeping on Mulder's shoulder as they drove down the highway. They hit a speed bump when they turned onto another road and it jolted the car waking Scully from her deep sleep. Mulder looked at her and smiled. "Sorry I wanted you to get some more rest." he said quietly. Scully looked at him sleepily and smiled. "It's okay," she said snuggling closer to him. "I needed to wake up anyway. Where are we?" Mulder looked at the sign beside the road. "Well we're in Oklahoma about to go into Missouri. How are you feeling?" Scully blinked her eyes hard trying to wake up. "Better now. When are we going to reach that motel so we can both get some rest?" Mulder smiled again. "We won't be stopping at anymore motels Scully." Scully thought about it for a second. She didn't care what they had to do she was going to make sure that they got away, no matter what it took. "Okay Mulder." She went back to sleep and he couldn't bring himself to wake her when they stopped at a gas station again around nine o'clock that morning. She woke up on her own around eleven though and discovered coffee and a pack of doughnuts prepared for her breakfast. Scully looked at Mulder noticing that the small pack of doughnuts hadn't been opened and there was only an empty cup of coffee other than the other food they had in the back. "Mulder." she said curiously. "Did you have anything for breakfast?" Mulder looked at her then back to the road. "No. I just got enough for you." Scully looked at him frowning but smiling at the same time. "Mulder." she said putting her arms around his shoulders meticulously. "You have got to eat something. You haven't eaten a healthy amount of food at all. You have to keep strong for me." Mulder chuckled softly at her worrying about him. "Scully, I'm fine. I'll be fine." She looked at his cheek in silence. He turned for a moment to see what she was doing and then looked at the road again saying, "What? What's the matter?" Scully smiled sweetly at him and kissed his cheek. "What was that for?" Mulder asked smiling. "Just 'cause." she replied.  
Back in D.C., Skinner was dropping by Ms. Scully's house to check on Gibson. He found him there quite happy with a large meal, which was probably not very common to him. Gibson looked up at him as he stood there smiling as though nothing were wrong. Gibson frowned "They're on their trail aren't they?" he asked the confident looking A.D., Skinner's expression quickly changed from the smile to a dark questionable look. "not that I know of Gibson," he sighed. "but anything's possible. What do think will happen?" He asked the boy. Gibson looked up with tears in his eyes. "They'll hurt them. They're going to hurt them." Scully's mother stepped back with her hand on her mouth; scared. "Mulder won't let them hurt Scully as bad. He will put himself in front of her, but he gets hurt badly." Skinner looked at him bewildered and terror stricken. In the place where John and Monica were being held; Monica was almost asleep now leaning up against the bars that were the window separating her and John's cells. "Monica. You asleep?" John asked softly, as he knew that the soldiers who beat them would be back soon.

please r&r! 


End file.
